


You Never Know What You Have

by completeandutterperfection



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completeandutterperfection/pseuds/completeandutterperfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're never really grateful for what you have until there is a chance you may lose it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Know What You Have

 

You Never Know What You Have

Chapter 1

Sebastian POV

I was having coffee at The Lima Bean when I heard it, I ran outside to see what was happening and I was the biggest car accident I have ever seen. The car had been lodged into the side of a car that had smashed into a tree. There was blood everywhere, the next thing I heard was someone screaming that whoever was in there was covered in blood. I ran to the car that had hit the tree. I was in shock I could not believe my eyes, it can’t be him….please god anyone but him!!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Other chapters will be much longer, I just wanted to see if this story would interest anyone!! Tell me if I should continue =)


End file.
